Precision Time Measurement (PTM) enables precise coordination of events across multiple components with independent local time clocks. Such precise coordination would be difficult given that individual time clocks have differing notions of the value and rate of change of time. PTM allows components to calculate the relationship between their local times and a shared PTM Master Time: an independent time domain associated with a PTM Root.